Snowflakes alighted
by Nalgask
Summary: Ein Oneshot über Harry und Draco, spielt kurz vor Weihnachten. Slash; don’t like – don’t read.


Hallo ihr Lieben, willkommen zu meiner ersten Veröffentlichung hier auf !  
Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Die Resonanz auf den anderen Plattformen, auf welcher sie bereits online ist, war ziemlich gut. ^.^

Entschuldigt übrigens die etwas unpassende Jahreszeit, in welcher sie spielt. Vielleicht dient sie euch etwas als Abkühlung +lach+

Titel: Snowflakes alighted.

Autor: Nalgask

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Slash, Kitsch, Oneshot, OCC

Pairing: HPxDM

Umfang: Oneshot, 3 ¼ Word Seiten

Kurzbeschreibung: Ein Oneshot über Harry und Draco, spielt kurz vor Weihnachten. Slash; don't like – don't read.

Anmerkungen:  
Spielt im 7. Schuljahr; Bücher werden größtenteils ignoriert - Voldemort ist tot. Parallelen mit anderen Fanfiktions nicht beabsichtigt. Lob, Kritik etc. gerne gesehen, bitte per Kommentar.

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling, die Idee gehört mir, inspiriert zu diesem OS, besonders zu dem Ende, wurde ich von meinem Freund.

****

PLATSCH! Ein nass-kaltes Etwas traf Harry hart im Nacken. Die Haut zwischen Schal und Haaransatz prickelte unangenehm und die beißende Kälte rann seinen Rücken hinab.  
„Na warte!" schrie er und rannte mit spielerischem Kampfgeschrei auf den Übeltäter zu, welcher ihm mit einer irrsinnigen Perfektion den Schneeball genau im Genick platziert hatte.  
Draco kreischte sehr unmännlich auf, als Harry ihn mit sich zu Boden riss und er beinahe bis zur Nasenspitze im Schnee versank. Nach einer kurzen Rangelei konnte er sich schließlich losreißen und hastete davon.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und so verwandelte sich Harrys dicker Anorak, trotz herrschender Minusgrade, schnell in einen Backofen. Keuchend verfolgte er Draco einmal um den See, bis zu Hagrid, der gerade durch den Schnee Richtung Verbotener Wald stapfte, und wieder ganz hinauf bis zum Schloss.  
Oben angekommen verließen die Beiden endgültig ihre Kräfte und sie ließen sich an einer, vor Schnee und eisigem Wind geschützten, Stelle nieder. Doch abgesehen von dem fehlenden Sauerstoff in seiner Lunge und dem blendenden Sonnenlicht störte Harry noch Etwas. Etwas kleines weißes, was sich an seiner Wimper festgesetzt hatte und nun dort munter in der Sonne glitzerte.

Nach Voldemorts Tod in den Sommerferien hatte Harry Potter am Anfang des siebten Schuljahrs sein Leben etwas umgekrempelt. Nicht nur, dass er nach einigen eskalierenden Auseinandersetzungen, schließlich mit Draco Malfoy Frieden geschlossen hatte. Auch die Brille war einer magischen Korrektur zum Opfer gefallen. Doch dieses brachte, im Gegensatz zum Erstgenannten, einige kleinere Probleme mit sich.

„Du, ähm, hast eine Schneeflocke in den Wimpern." Nuschelte Draco in seinen dunkelgrünen Schal. Harry kehrte nur langsam wieder in die Realität zurück und blinzelte den Slytherin an. „Was?" „Eine Schneeflocke." Vorsichtig beugte sich Draco vor und nährte sich Harrys Gesicht. „Moment. Gleich ist sie weg." Zärtlich fuhr Draco Harrys Wimpern ab und entfernte den kleinen Störenfried. Mit einem Hauch Rosa auf den Wangen lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Mauer und fühlte sich scheinbar nicht so recht wohl in seiner Rolle.  
Auch Harry war ziemlich aus dem Konzept und ließ endlich wieder Luft in seine Lungen, nachdem er diese unbemerkt angehalten hatte. „Danke." Meinte er schließlich leise und sammelte sich wieder.

Nach einer kleinen Pause, in der sie den eigenen Gedanken nachhingen, erhob sich schließlich Draco und wandte sich an seinen Freund. „Gehen wir wieder rein? Mir wird langsam kalt." Um dies zu unterstreichen zog er fröstelnd die Schultern hoch und schaute den Gryffindor mit seinem schönsten Hundeblick an.  
Dieser konnte nicht anders als bei dem Anblick zu lachen und zuzustimmen. Draco bot ihm Hand an und Harry ließ sich nichts ahnend hochziehen. Die kurze Berührung ließ ihn zusammenzucken und leicht erschrocken über seine eigene heftige Reaktion, machte er einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Alles okay?" Wieder ganz der Malfoy zog der Slytherin-Spross die Augenbraue hoch und blickte ihn unverholfen neugierig an. „Ja…ja sicher. Gehen wir rein."

Die Eingangshalle erstrahlte bereits im weihnachtlichen Glanz der kommenden Festtage. Die geradezu glänzende Stimmung hatte bereits Schüler und auch einen Teil der Lehrer erfasst.  
„Noch eine Woche, dann ist Heiligabend." Lächelte Draco mit einem Blick in Richtung der obligatorischen Weihnachtsbäume. „Ja… Und, was wünscht du dir dieses Jahr?" erwiderte Harry neugierig. Es war schließlich das erste Weihnachtsfest, welches die beiden als Freunde verbrachten. Die Frage blieb jedoch unbeantwortet, weil in diesem Moment Hermine mit einem scheinbar missmutigen Ron die Treppen herunter lief und die beiden abfing. „Harry, komm endlich. In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen und du hast dich immer noch nicht fertig gemacht. Du musst diese nassen Sachen ausziehen und dusch am besten auch gleich. Nicht, dass du dich kurz vor Weihnachten noch erkältest!" ratterte der Braunschopf runter und blickte die beiden durchgefrorenen Jungen an. „Jaja. Bis dann, Dray." Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Harry, seinen beiden Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors folgend.

Mit jedem Tag, den Weihnachten näher rückte, wurde die Stimmung im Schloss ausgelassener. Die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern verschwamm zusehends und man sah tatsächlich den einen oder anderen Slytherin mit neuen Freunden aus anderen Häusern beisammen sein. Seit Voldemorts Tod in den vergangenen Sommerferien waren die letzten Barrieren gebrochen und nachdem selbst die beiden Streithähne Harry und Draco sich versöhnt hatten, entwickelten sich die ersten Freundschaften zwischen den vier Häusern. Es würde wohl das erste Weihnachtsfest werden, bei welchem kaum Streitereien herrschten.

Auf den Gängen summten die Rüstungen gut gelaunt einige Weihnachtslieder und schepperten im Takt. Fred und George Weasly hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Mrs. Norris eine Nikolaus-Mütze aufzusetzen und diese mit einem Zauber zu befestigen. Die verstörte Katze lief stundenlang maunzend durch die Gänge, ehe sie von Filch gefunden wurde. Den Zauber konnte der Squib jedoch nicht aufheben, sodass er Mrs. McGonagall aufsuchen musste; diese bestrafte letztendlich auch die beiden Brüder.

Harry befand sich gerade auf dem Weg zu Hagrid, welcher ihn auf eine Tasse Weihnachtstee eingeladen hatte. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte der Gryffindor geschockt fest, dass er schon viel zu spät dran war. Kurzerhand entschloss er, eine Abkürzung durch den geheimen Gang im 2. Stock zu nehmen. Der Gang war stockdunkel und ehe Harry seinen Zauberstab ziehen und für etwas Licht sorgen konnte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine im Gang war.

Harry stieg der ihm nur allzu gut bekannte Duft von Vanille in die Nase. Draco schien ihm so nahe zu sein, dass er seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte, obgleich das fehlende Licht in dem engen Gang ihn daran hinderte sein Gesicht auszumachen. Die Nähe des Slytherin ließ ihn leicht schaudern. Keine der beiden rührte sich. Harry hielt die Luft an, erschien sie ihm doch so unnötig in diesem Moment. Sein Herz hingegen scherte sich nicht um den fehlenden Sauerstoff und schlug munter in einem absurden Takt. Dann schien es Harry, als würde er einen flüchtigen Moment, nur eine Millisekunde nach Minuten des Schweigens, Dracos Lippen zu spüren. Und urplötzlich war der Slytherin wieder verschwunden und ließ Harry zurück. Mit dem viel zu unregelmäßig schlagendem Herz und dem leichten Hauch von Vanille auf seinen Lippen…

Hagrid hatte Harry vollkommen vergessen.

Der Heilige Morgen brach eisig kalt und schneeweiß an. Harry und Draco hatten ihre Begegnung mit keinem Wort erwähnt, und so hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen in keinster Weise verändert. Noch immer alberten sie herum, neckten sich liebevoll und diskutierten gerne hitzig über dieses und jenes.

Harry stürzte in einen Zwiespalt. Einerseits spürte er ein vertrautes, sanftes Kribbeln wenn er sich in Dracos Nähe befand. Ein Gefühl welches er nicht ganz einordnen konnte, ihm jedoch gefiel, sodass er sich, wann auch immer es ihm möglich war, bei Draco aufhielt.  
Andererseits fürchtete er, durch etwas Unbedachtes die Freundschaft mit dem Slytherin zu gefährden. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren, und so schob er seine Gefühle in den Hintergrund und ignorierte sie völlig.

Nach dem Frühstück kam Draco auf die Idee, einen Winterspaziergang um den See zu machen. Er lud die drei Gryffindors ein, ihn zu begleiten, doch Hermine und Ron lehnten ab. Hermine meinte, sie habe noch ein Buch zu lesen und draußen sei es ihr viel zu kalt, während Ron lieber mit Seamus Finnigan eine Runde Zauberschach spielen wollte. Harry dagegen sagte freudig zu; ihm gefiel der Gedanke mit Draco allein zu sein und außerdem lockte das Gelände mit hohem, unberührtem Schnee.

Die beiden Freunde umrundeten den zugefrorenen See, auf dem ein Muster von Linien seine Bahnen zog. Seit Wintereinbruch waren hier viele Schüler Eis laufen gegangen, wobei der See nun jedoch verlassen und kalt da lag. Die Schüler nutzten die Stunden vor Heiligabend um die letzten Geschenke zu verpacken oder es war ihnen schlichtweg zu kalt geworden.

Harry und Draco waren wieder einmal in einer Diskussion verfangen.  
„Ahh du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass Ravenclaw uns besiegen kann?" rief Draco und funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen spielerisch böse an. Der Angesprochene schmunzelte und meinte ernst: „Aber Dray, ihr habt diesen Winter nicht einmal trainiert." Draco zog eine Schnute. „Es war viel zu kalt, wir wären an den Besen fest gefroren." Harry lachte herzhaft. „Du kleine Drama-Queen."

Doch Draco wäre kein Slytherin, hätte er diese Bemerkung einfach übergangen. Mit einem Schrei stürzte er sich auf den Gryffindor, der es gewagt hatte ihn zu beleidigen. Harry kreischte auf und die beiden kugelten den Hang zum Seeufer hinab. „Neeein! GNADE!" gigelte Harry und versuchte Draco von sich weg zu schieben. Doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran, ihn so einfach davon kommen zu lassen. Gnadenlos kitzelte er den Gryffindor so lange durch, bis dieser nur noch nach Luft schnappen konnte. „Bist du jetzt brav?" fragte Draco und hob spöttisch die Augenbraue. „Ja, ja natürlich." Keuchte Harry und blieb erschöpft im Schnee liegen.

Harry drehte den Kopf nach rechts und wäre beinahe zurück gezuckt als er direkt in Dracos silbergraue Augen schaute. „Dreh dich mal zurück." Meinte dieser und Harry gehorchte. Da spürte er Dracos feingliedrige Finger auf seinem Rücken, die etwas zu zeichnen schienen. Verblüfft versuchte der Gryffindor nicht zu sehr auf die Wärme zu achten, die der Slytherin ausstrahlte und folgte gedanklich den Linien. „Eine Sonne?" „Jap, genau richtig." Lachte Draco. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein Slytherin solche fröhlichen Gedanken hegen kann." Spöttelte Harry und der Angesprochene kicherte.

Die folgende Stille war nicht unangenehm, aber ein gewisses Prickeln lag in der Luft. Die Spannung war beinahe greifbar, wie ein Netz, welches sich zwischen den beiden gebildet hatte. Schließlich räusperte sich Harry und drehte den Kopf zurück, um Draco in die Augen schauen zu können. Er versank in dem grau, folgte den Wimpern wie sie gelegentlich auf und ab schlugen und genoss die Wärme die aus den Augen strahlte.

Dracos Stimme klang leicht brüchig, als er Harry schließlich ansprach: „Nochmal?" Wehmütig wandte sich Harry von diesen wundervollen Augen ab und nickte. Er hörte wie der Slytherin tief Luft holte, sich auf etwas vorzubereiten schien und schließlich anfing zu malen. Zu schreiben.  
Harry verfolgte genau jede kleine Berührung, die sich anfühlte wie ein Prickeln auf bloßer Haut. Die Linien formten sich zu Buchstaben, zu Worten, zu einem Satz.

ICH LIEBE DICH

Ende.


End file.
